Snow
by LoveOneself
Summary: It's Christmas and Tsuna is spending it with Yamamoto. Their school is holding an event for students that are graduating soon. Even though it's Christmas, there's something missing. Response to ilYamaTsuna7227li's challenge.


This story is a one-shot for ilYamaTsuna7227li's challenge. I did have intentions of writing this before I found out about the contest. So, the challenge was a bit of a surprise for me but I took it anyways. What gave me the idea was from One Piece. I started to watch it again. Please watch episode 312 to see why. Anyways, I dedicate this story to Going Merry. You will always be the first ship of the Straw Hat crew. And I do _not_ own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Oh, there might be a prequel to this.

_Snow_

**LoveOneself**

December finally came this year. Citizens of Namimori were in the Christmas spirit for the holiday. And that would go the same for Namimori middle school. It's almost the end of the year so the school wants to do something special. Besides that, it was a special goodbye present for the students that are graduating during the upcoming spring. So that means Tsuna and his classmates are moving from middle school to high school. Ryohei already graduated, much to Kyoko's relief. And as for Hibari, no one is sure about him. There are still rumors going around the school saying that he still rules over the building. Either way, the Cloud guardian is around once in a while.

Even though it is winter, it didn't really snow. Not even once during the entire month. The only thing that could be close to snow is the cold temperature and cut-out snowflakes. It was a bit odd but no one complained. Better to stay warm than freeze from staying outside for too long. Tsuna was snuggling himself with his orange scarf. The only thing he had on was his school's uniform and a light winter jacket and scarf to keep him warm. And it is not doing a very good job. The cold breeze was much harsher this year. The brunet was walking by himself when he caught sight of his two close guardians. Gokudera and Yamamoto were engaged in a loud conversation.

"And I'm telling you I want to spend time with the Tenth!" Gokudera growled.

"Aw, don't be like that. It's been a long time since Tsuna and I had our alone time." Yamamoto smiled.

"There is no way I would allow to that!"

"Ah, hey you guys." Tsuna greeted the two.

The two males turned to see their leader behind them. They both greeted back with a smile. The three decided to continue walking to school together. They began to talk about the event their school is having today. When the students are done with their usual school time, they come back at night for the celebration. Tsuna knew about that during the announcements. However, he was not really sure if he should go or not. But he could use it as an excuse to get away from Reborn's dangerous trainings. And he could spend time with Yamamoto, his lover.

"Like I said before, the Tenth is going to be with me."

"C'mon Gokudera, you have more time with Tsuna than I do. And we're the ones dating."

It has been a few months since Tsuna and Yamamoto got together. When the Rain guardian won the final baseball match for the nationals, he confessed his love for the brunet in front of the crowd. He didn't care if anyone disapproved it or not. He just stood there smiling ear to ear with pride. And the reaction of the crowd and his baseball team was the best part. Everyone just had their jaw dropped down to the ground. Tsuna found himself doing the same thing. It came out as a huge surprise for him. One being that Yamamoto never hinted that he liked the brunet. Second would be because he felt the same. In the end, Tsuna jumped from the bleachers to Yamamoto's arms. Gokudera fumed till he fainted at that one time.

"That doesn't matter. I _am_ Tenth's right-hand man after all."

"Ah, you guys, we're going to be late for class." Tsuna warned.

The three began to run when they thought the bell was going to ring. Gokudera and Yamamoto didn't mind being late. Tsuna, on the other hand, does. He already finished his detention yesterday. He definitely doesn't want another one. Unfortunately, all three didn't make it on time. However, their teacher was running late so that means Tsuna could be off the hook for the time being. The two guardians walked over to the brunet's desk to finish their previous conversation. Or it's an argument in Tsuna's case… Yamamoto took his rightful spot next to Tsuna and allowed his arm to surround the brunet. Tsuna blushed.

"If you let me have Tsuna for tonight, you'll get a week with him. Deal…?"

"Don't I have a say in this?" Tsuna asked.

"Ah sorry Tenth… Who do you want to be with for the event tonight?" Gokudera asked.

"I was planning on not going. Maybe we can all go together."

"Oh, should I come over and pick you up?" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera then responded that he would do it with a growl. Tsuna just watched the Storm guardian getting hyper for the upcoming plans for the night. The name for the event is not yet decided. The school would probably think of something. The brunet averts his attention to the window. The supposedly argument between his guardians eventually faded. Having days without snow didn't really bother him. But if he thought about it, snow is important in this time of month. It's just there every month so many people gotten used to it. As if it was tradition. But since it didn't, Tsuna is beginning to wonder if the holidays would feel different. And Christmas is today.

"-na… Tsuna… Are you okay, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna turned his head to the side. Yamamoto was looking at him with a curious face. The brunet said that he was okay and that he was a bit distracted today. The Rain guardian just gave him a long stare before promptly kissing him on the cheek. Tsuna blushed harshly from the sudden action. Gokudera immediately stood up from the chair he was sitting on and swore like a sailor on a bad day. There were words in that sentence that even the brunet didn't know existed. Yamamoto just smiled with pride as if he just won millions of dollars. The other students ignored the loud ruckus and continued on doing they wanted. It happens every day so they're used to it.

"But the idea of being with Tsuna tonight makes me so happy. I couldn't help it." He laughed.

"Don't do those type of things with the Tenth or in front of me, you idiot!" Gokudera fumed.

"Aw, Gokudera is jealous."

"Shut up Baseball Freak! Who is jealous of you?" He asked, shouting.

The conversation didn't go too far much to Gokudera's joy. The teacher finally appeared with piles of paper stacked on thick looking books. Since the holiday is here, the teachers have to plan what the next lesson is going to be after the winter break, which is tomorrow. Everyone stopped what they were doing and went to their assigned seats. The class started with the teacher doing the attendance like normal. However, Tsuna's thoughts were on something different. He was still bothered by the snow. He started to think that maybe some people take it for granted or something like that. He snapped out of his daze when he heard his name.

"Are you here Sawada?"

"Y-Yes, present sir." Tsuna called out.

The teacher continued on calling the rest of the student's off the list. School was no different from any other. He forgot his homework. Well, not forgot, he just couldn't do it. And the fact that he is out of the house without Reborn knowing is a miracle. Or he does and he's waiting for the brunet to come home. Then there was a surprise pop quiz that he probably failed on again. He is still wondering how he passed through his previous grades with his average. And as for gym, they stayed inside from the cold. However, that didn't stop the class from playing a sport. Unfortunately, it was basketball. And the entire time he was being pushed around while the ball was being passed around. At some point it hit his head.

–

Tsuna and Yamamoto walked home, hand in hand. The brunet was trying to keep himself warm but it's not going so well. Yamamoto continued walking and humming to a few joyful tunes. It was a bit weird. Tsuna have seen Yamamoto being his usual happy self but he's a bit too happy. It's not that the brunet has anything against it, no. He's happy when his lover is too. There were a few hints that came into mind as to why he's acting all joy. Tsuna let out a silent sigh, making it visible from the low temperature. Somehow, Gokudera was not here to make it less quiet. Apparently, Bianchi wanted some extra help on her poison hunt. So, she took the Storm guardian. In the end, she had to use brutal force to knock out Gokudera before he could look at her face.

"It feels kind of weird. You know, without the snow and all." Yamamoto said.

"Yeah, I guess so. I wonder it would happen tonight at the event." Tsuna wondered.

"Oh, you want to see it snow Tsuna?"

"I suppose so. December is meant to be a wintery season. Without it, it's just… different."

"You think so too? Maybe it will, who knows."

Yamamoto smiled at Tsuna gently before looking ahead. Since Christmas is today, it would be great to have it snow at least. Isn't it tradition for it to happen? The brunet shifted his scarf up to his lips and kept his hand there. Maybe he shouldn't get his hopes too high. If it didn't snow before, it probably won't tonight. And there are other things that he needs to focus on rather than that. One would be Reborn's soon-to-be punishment for not doing his homework. And second would be getting prepared for the event at school tonight. Before the brunet could say anything, they're already in front of the Sawada's residence.

"I guess this is where we separate." Yamamoto said.

"Ah, yeah… Thanks Yamamoto." Tsuna smiled.

"I'm happy to. I'll come pick you up later tonight."

"Okay then, I'll be ready till then."

Yamamoto gave Tsuna a quick kiss before they parted ways. The brunet entered into his home to see the children running around. They were shouting like they normally would and mess around till dinner. Reborn was standing in the middle of the hallway with his hands in his pockets. He looked like he was thinking about something important. Perhaps he should let him be and go up to his room or something. The brunet just started on walking up the stairs till Reborn followed him. If not, ahead of him. He didn't really say anything to his current student. He just continued walking and went in his bedroom. Tsuna watched.

"Reborn, are you okay? You're acting weird." He asked.

"Ah, you were here Tsuna? I didn't notice…" Reborn said, bored.

"_So he was ignoring me the entire time! I'm a ghost now?"_ Tsuna thought.

"I almost forgot. Your school is having a Christmas event right? Go… There isn't going to be any training today."

"Eh, you're giving me a break? Why are you being generous?"

"Don't get the wrong idea Useless Tsuna. I'm relaxing you till break starts. When it does, I'm going to train you nonstop."

The evil smirk on Reborn's face made him instantly pale. So, he still have to give up has break for training. That is why he calls him an evil Spartan tutor. The brunet's spine shook when he felt a dangerous stare on him. It's probably Reborn. He was reading his mind again. The brunet quickly settled with going down to the kitchen for a small snack. And to get away from his dangerous hitman tutor… Reborn sighed at his student attempt. Just running away alone won't help. The baby magically pulled out his leather seat and coffee maker out of hidden compartments. Tsuna has a lot to learn.

–

Tsuna was finishing up with his hair. It was eight at night and he's getting ready for his school's event. Also, Yamamoto was coming to pick him up soon. He wanted to be ready till then. Satisfied with his looks, the brunet left his room to the kitchen. He wanted to eat something before he leaves. The school probably isn't serving any food unless it's the cultural festival. The brunet quickly grabbed an apple and took a bite on it. Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta were snoozing in the living room after playing too much. Tsuna walked over to them and place a blanket on all three. When they're like this, it's much more peaceful. The doorbell interrupted his thoughts.

"_Oh, that must be Yamamoto."_ He thought to himself.

Tsuna rush over to the front door and open it. Behind it, Yamamoto was standing here smiling. The taller male lowered himself down and gave a quick kiss. The two left the Sawada's residence and off to school. Yamamoto took the liberty of holding the brunet's hand during the time. Tsuna blushed at the sudden action. Somewhere inside of the brunet's head, he was thinking that it felt like a date to him. It's been a while since they had one. He was busy with training in unknown places with Reborn. And Yamamoto had baseball practice for upcoming games. They didn't want to intrude each other because of it. It was supposed to help them later in the future. So it couldn't be helped.

"It's so nostalgic. It feels like a date." Yamamoto smiled.

"Y-Yeah… Maybe we can have another one some other day."

"I agree. For some reason, our schedule doesn't seem to work. I miss it and you."

"Y-Yamamoto, you're saying something embarrassing again." Tsuna blushed.

"I know." He laughed.

The two arrived to the school. They went to the back of the school since it's where it is being held. Tsuna gasped. The decoration wasn't fancy but the simple design was amazing. The ground was covering with white minerals that were meant as snow. A bonfire was standing in the middle with pride. Several Christmas trees decorated with ornaments and lights scattered around. And there were a few cut-out snowflakes dancing around. It was beautiful. It gave out a Christmas feeling like it was supposed to. Even the students of Namimori middle school were talking among themselves, enjoying the event and decorations.

"Hey Tsuna… Do you know what's missing?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ah, I don't know… Everything looks great. What could it be missing?"

"Here… Look up at the sky."

Tsuna did what he was told. The jet black sky was covered with bright stars. The brunet raised his brow in confusion. There was nothing to look at. He was about to look at his lover when he felt something cold touch his cheek. The clear night sky was filled with snow falling down. Tsuna immediately looks down to his lover, surprised. Yamamoto was just standing there smiling at him. Because of the bonfire, the snow started to glow as if it were fireflies. It was absolutely beautiful. And it was the first time it snowed since the entire month, making it more special. He held out his hand for a single snowflake to land. It glowed on his hands before melting from the warmth.

"Yamamoto… you… this… How did you do this?" Tsuna asked.

"Since Christmas is here, this is my present to you."

"You did this for me? Yamamoto, you…"

"I got a little help from Asari-san and Kojirou too. Merry Christmas Tsuna… I love you." Yamamoto smiled.

"I love you too."

Tsuna embrace Yamamoto from joy. This, out of all his past Christmas, was the best present anyone has ever given him. Before the brunet could let go, his taller lover asked him one more thing. He asked if he knew what was missing to make this even more special. The brunet thought about it for a minute. He thought it was perfect enough. Yamamoto smiled down gently at him before pulling out a small mistletoe and held it above them. Tsuna became red after figuring out what his lover was getting at. Yamamoto explained that he knew Tsuna was busy and that he would forget his present for him. So, he prepared this. The Rain guardian gave him a passionate kiss. He pulled back when he had enough.

"You're amazing." Tsuna said.

"I'm at my best whenever I'm with you."

"I really love you."

"Get away from the Tenth you Baseball Idiot!" Someone shouted.

Yamamoto and Tsuna looked to the side to see… Santa? The one that was wearing the suit is Gokudera. And he was fuming as he was running towards them. The Rain guardian blinked before saying something. Apparently it was Yamamoto that had Bianchi come and dress Gokudera as Santa Clause. He thought since it was Christmas, they would need someone to be Santa. Bianchi was more than happy to follow his plan. Since she was more interested in the love part… Gokudera separated the couple and growled at the Rain guardian. Yamamoto laughed and tried to reunite with his brunet. However the Storm guardian wasn't having any of that. Tsuna sighed. It's going to be a long night.

–

This is about it for my one-shot. And I hope this satisfy everyone's 8027 cravings. Yamamoto sure knows how to surprise someone, don't you think? Anyways, this is my entry for ilYamaTsuna7227li's Christmas challenge. And I hope to see the rest of the challenger's story too. For Valentine's Day, the theme should be **competition**. Doesn't matter what as long as it is a competition.


End file.
